


Harry Potter

by NeoCortex



Series: Writer's Block Word Challenge [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Salem is one of Marvel OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Salem discuss Harry Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a Crossover Fusion type deal. On Tumblr I run a multitude of RP blogs and my muses will feature in each and everyone of these stories.  
> These are word promt challenges that help me to keep writer's block at bay. Friends have picked a word or words and one of two of my muses and I must write a short piece using those characters and words.  
> So here is the first one.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> NeoCortex~

**"Draco Malfoy." Whiskey colored eyes widen as the red head male spoke.**

**"Really? Me too!" Stiles is excited to finally find someone else to share his favorite character.**

**The red head grins, "I'm Salem."**

**Stiles introduces himself and the pair spend a very eventful 2 hours discussing all the merits of Harry Potter.**


End file.
